


Water and Oil

by xxxillusionxxx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Young!Chris - Freeform, young!Peter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 14:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2853824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxillusionxxx/pseuds/xxxillusionxxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter gets caught in Chris's trap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I've diverged from Canon a bit here. In this story the Argents used to live in Beacon Hills and claimed half the preserve as their territory. They had a peace agreement with the Hales which was void if anyone crossed boundaries without permission. I'm also assuming that Kate is older than Chris and that Chris and Peter are around the same age. I may continue this with what happens post-fire if anyone is interested.

The first time Chris met Peter he was young yet; still green behind the ears. He hadn’t had his first kill yet and frankly, the only reason he was patrolling the Argent territory alone was because Kate had snuck off with her new boyfriend and he was too stubborn to ask for a babysitter. 

That’s how he found himself in the middle of the woods staring at a boy no older than he was dangling by the leg from a trap that Chris himself had set. The boy was struggling, clawing at his leg trying to free himself. He didn’t even notice Chris until he stupidly stumbled onto a twig. 

Ice blue eyes shot up to glare at him and the werewolf snarled and snapped his jaws. 

“Let me down,” he demanded. 

Chris halted his steps and blinked. He wasn’t sure how to handle a coherent wolf. Usually the ones who found themselves in Argent traps were far gone on moonlust. 

“Hello, are you deaf? I said let me down!” the wolf said, a slight edge of desperation coloring his tone. 

Chris shook his head and tried to think of what Kate would do in this situation. 

“I should be letting down your dead carcass. What are you doing so deep in Argent territory?” he asked. 

The boys eyes dipped down then back up like he hadn’t intended to let his gaze slip. Chris followed his eyes to what looked like a striking purple flower laying among the foliage between Chris and the trap. 

“This?” Chris asked, walking towards the flower and gently picking it up. 

The werewolf growled and lashed out with his claws but Chris darted out of his range. He glanced down at the flower and ran his finger along one long petal.

“That’s mine! Leave it!” the boy not-quite-shouted. He scowled deeply when Chris only twirled the flower between his fingers. 

“So you came here for this…why? Are you wooing some she-wolf?”

The boy actually rolled his eyes and crossed his arms like this conversation was a burden on him and his life wasn’t on the line. Chris was mildly impressed. 

“It doesn’t matter what it’s for just let me down. I’m a Hale we have a treaty,” the boy said haughtily. 

Chris raised his eyebrows and stepped closer to the red-faced dangling boy.

“A Hale, huh. Well then you should be fully aware that this is not Hale territory and that all wolves who stray are fair game.”

The boy stared him down like he could burn through him with heat vision. After a long moment he sighed loudly. 

“That flower has healing properties. It only grows on your side of the preserve. It’s for my nephew he’s…sick,” he said quietly, his tone suddenly somber. 

Chris wished that he had to wolf’s ability to hear lies, but from what he could tell this one was telling the truth. So he was torn. Kate would have shot an arrow into the wolf and left it at that, but Chris has never killed anything in his life and somehow he didn’t think that killing someone who was just trying to do right by their family was the right thing to do. But he couldn’t just let this blatant disregard of the peace treaty slide. 

“Alright. I’ll let you go but you will owe me an unconditional favor.”

The werewolf looked at him like he had three heads. Chris wasn’t really surprised. Asking for a favor was almost superfluous because the Hales and the Argents rarely crossed paths. He looked suspicious.

“What do you want?” he asked in the haughty tone that seemed to be his regular way of speaking. 

“Nothing now. Just a favor. Take it or leave it,” Chris said, crushing the flower slightly between his fingers. 

“Wait! Wait, ok. It’s fine. One unconditional favor, just let me out of this god forsaken trap!” Peter exclaimed. 

Chris smirked in victory and pulled out his crossbow. The werewolf blanched as he shot an arrow clean through the rope. The boy crashed onto the ground and was up and in Chris’s space almost before he could blink. 

“My flower, if you please,” the boy hissed. 

“I think I’d like your name first,” Chris said, not sure where he was going with this but knowing that he couldn’t stop looking at the werewolf’s bitten-red lips. Chris licked his lips and the werewolves eyes dipped to follow the movement. 

Then something seemed to spark behind the boys eyes and he closed the small gap between them and pressed their lips together so hard that Chris felt his teeth cut flesh. He drew back just as suddenly as he dove in and winked. 

“Peter,” he said before grabbing the flower and running back towards Hale territory. 

“Chris!” Chris called after him after a moment of being struck stupid by the suddenness of what just happened. 

Chris touched his lips and frowned, unsure if he liked or hated Peter Hale.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration hit. I hope you enjoy.

The fire was unexpected. In one moment Peter had everything and in the next, it was all gone. All of it. He lost his mind slowly but completely as he remained conscious in a burnt shell of himself; unable to speak, to reach out to anyone outside of his head. 

He had thought that everyone died. The fury he felt when he realized that his niece and nephew were alive and well, when he realized that they had let the beast that destroyed their clan live? Well, he can’t be held totally responsible for his reaction now can he. 

And so he lured his niece back and took the alpha powers that she had squandered. But he was still weak, and he was not yet fully sane. 

In his insanity, he had chosen at random a teenager whom he found in the woods to be his first beta. What an awful choice that had been. His little friend would have been far easier to manipulate, to train. But he was, as he admits easily, not all there at that time. 

The rise and subsequent fall of Peter Hale was relatively uneventful. He got his vengeance and he got to relive the sensation of burning to death over again. 

The real interesting part was coming back for the second time. He was able to insinuate himself into the background of everything. Not really helping but not being useless either. 

It brought him great joy how little his nephew trusted him. Served him right. 

He observed in the background when the alpha pack came, when the nogitsune took over the Stilinski boy, when the infamous Allison lost her life. He helped as minimally as he could get away with.

Eventually his nephew stopped asking.

So he was more than a little surprised when he heard a knock at his door in the middle of the night. 

“Argent,” he said blandly as he looked the man up and down. 

Now here was a man who knew what it was like to lose everything. 

“How did you do it?” Chris asked hotly, stepping around Peter and into his living room. 

Peter huffed at the intrusion and closed the door. 

“How did I do what, Argent?” he asked with a patience that he didn’t feel. 

“Come back to life. How did you do it?” he asked again. 

“Ah, you’re no doubt thinking of your wife and daughter? Such a tragedy. Alas, something like that takes preparation before death occurs,” Peter answered. 

He wasn’t expecting the punch that Argent threw which connected soundly with his jaw. He also wasn’t expecting to be thrown against the wall and pinned from behind. 

“That’s terribly rude Christopher…” Peter started.

“Shut up! The only words I want to hear from you is how to bring Allison back” Chris yelled. 

“I told you, it can’t be done,” Peter growled. 

“Bullshit!” 

Peter turned his head as much as he could and even at this angle he could catch the wetness in Chris’s eyes. 

“Hale, you owe me, remember? Help me,” his voice broke at the end. 

Peter shut his eyes and took a steadying breath. 

“Fine. Let me look into it and I’ll see what can be done,” he said after a long silence. 

Argent backed off and before he could even turn around he was gone. 

***   
After his run in with Argent, Peter cracked open his old grimoires. It took him no time to find the spell that had come to mind from the moment he asked about Allison. 

“Just as tricky as I remember it being,” he muttered to himself. 

The words in this particular text were muddy brown and smelled faintly of rust. He had always suspected that it had been written and illustrated in human blood. Not that this bothered him of course. It was full of dark magic. High in price and high in reward. Just what Argent needed.

He copied down the instructions and hid the book back under the floorboard with the others. 

He looked at his phone and realized that he didn’t have Argent’s number. He sighed, unwilling to arouse suspicion by asking his nephew for it. 

The smell of the man still lingered in his living room. He breathed it in until he had it memorized then wandered out into the night, tracking the scent eventually to a small apartment that was surprisingly close to his own. 

He hesitated outside the door, feeling nervous of all things. Argent always made him feel that way and he hated it, hated not being totally put together in front of the intimidating man who seemed to just draw all of Peter’s focus to himself whenever he was there. 

He shook his head and straightened his shoulders before ringing the doorbell. For a long moment no one answered and Peter wondered if no one was home. Then suddenly he heard a lock click and Argent was standing in front of him wearing only a pair of sweatpants clinging to his hips. 

“Sorry to disturb you,” Peter said mindlessly, “I have your grand solution.”

Argent’s eyes widened for a moment and then he nodded and led Peter into his quaint apartment. Peter shut the door behind him and made it two full steps before Argent rounded on him.

“Alright, what do you have?” he asked. 

“Yes, Christopher, I would love to have a seat and a glass of wine,” Peter replied. 

Argent snorted and gestured to the sofa against the wall. 

“You won’t be here long enough for a drink. I just need to know what you know,” Chris said. 

Peter rolled his eyes but pulled the paper out of his pocket and handed it to Chris who remained standing as he sat down. 

“What’s this?” he asked. 

“A spell,” Peter responded, “One that would require my help, a few rare ingredients, and a sacrifice.”

“A sacrifice?” Chris said, startled. 

“Well everything comes with a price. And I can tell you from experience that coming back from the dead changes a person. But yes, if this is what you want you need the blood of an innocent,” Peter said. 

Chris looked down, his brows drawn together in thought. 

“I mean, we don’t have to do this. I understand if you don’t think Allison is worth it…” Peter baited. 

Chris glared at him. Peter imagined that those bright blue eyes would have glowed if he was a wolf.   
“Let’s do it,” he said gruffly. 

Peter felt weirdly excited.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on [tumblr!!!](http://nightshadekisses.tumblr.com/)


End file.
